


Combo!

by synvamp



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fighting foreplay, M/M, Practice makes perfect, Sanji is not up for any of that nonsense, Swearing, You're dead, Zoro is a bit of a perv, but if you tell anyone Marimo, maybe a little, ok, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp
Summary: So how did Zoro and Sanji get so good at those combination attacks? A lot of hard work, a dash of snark, and a generous helping of sake X'D
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Combo!

\---xxx---

The sun beamed out from a clear blue sky. Only the slightest wind propelled the Sunny along on its quest through the Grand Line. The water was calm, the waves just gently lapping the ship as it sailed. Zoro and Sanji stood on the deck; side by side, they looked to the horizon. They kicked off the wooden boards as one, leaping forward. They moved in the air in a complex spiral, turning inwards…

“Left!” Sanji shouted.

There was a split second of eerie silence… and they collided.

There was a thump, then a boom and a wave of dust that rolled out across the sparkling sea. Finally, there was an unhappy crunching noise as the cook and the swordsman fell to the deck. Sanji leapt up, all guns blazing,

“What is wrong with you Marimo?! I said LEFT!” he shouted at the crumpled swordsman. Zoro jumped to his feet and growled back,

“You can’t see straight you curly Cyclops!”

“Me? Left! It’s not that hard!”

Zoro sheathed his swords, crossed his arms and scowled.

Sanji rolled his eyes, “Ok. Ok, we’ll take it from the top.”

The two men got back into position. Side by side, Zoro drew his swords and Sanji put his hands in his pockets, tapping the toe of one shoe. At a signal too small to notice, they leapt forward in unison - three long strides and then a leap that sent them twisting in the air. They faced each other for an instant… and it worked!

Their right feet met and they pushed off each other, getting faster and more deadly. In perfect harmony, they arced forward and struck the dual blow. The pile of hessian sacks passed through the hull of the ship and skipped merrily off into the horizon.

“Well how about that…” Sanji said in wonder.

Zoro grinned.

“Franky won’t be happy…” the cook muttered. “I told you shittysw..”

“Che, whatever.” Zoro sheathed his swords and yawned, “Are we done here?”

“What, you too tired to train?” Sanji baited.

“What do you think?” Zoro bit.

“Well then, train.”

Zoro stood still for a minute, contemplating. He finally laughed. “You’re a weird one, shitcook.”

“You can talk!”

Zoro shook his head in wonder and got back into position.

As far as training went, it wouldn’t be hard. Plus he’d get to annoy Sanji. Heh.

“Let’s go.”

After fifty or so more perfect combinations, Sanji finally accepted that they had mastered the move.

He huffed contentedly and grinned at the swordsman.

“Not too bad for a mush-headed Marimo.”

“You were awful,” Zoro deadpanned.

“Hey!” Sanji leapt on the swordsman with a few playful kicks to the head. Zoro defended, sweeping his body around the cook’s and ending up behind him.

“Ok. You were… passable,” Zoro chuckled.

“Kami! What do I have to do to impress you?!” Sanji shouted, joking.

“Well, there’s a list. Remember?”

Sanji blushed, a deep crimson creeping slowly up from his collar until it engulfed his entire head. “I’m not doing any of that perverted stuff, ok?”

“What about that time whe..”

“That does not count! I was young and stupid and drunk!” Sanji explained.

“Che, whatever.”

“I can’t believe I bothered to learn a combo with you! Why does it always have to be like this?!”

“It was a pretty cool combo though, I think we could do some impressive stuff,” Zoro mused.

Sanji gaped.

“So,” the swordsman continued, “you want to go and have some sake to celebrate?”

“Yeah, a little nip would be nice…” Sanji warmed to the idea.

Zoro’s grin twitched just a little.

“Hey!” Sanji exclaimed.

“What?” Zoro asked innocently.

“If you’re just trying to get me drunk, forget about it!”

Zoro scoffed, “Never considered it.”

The swordsman wrestled, he struggled and he fought with all his legendary might… but the smile still got through.

“I guess it wasn’t that bad,” Sanji mumbled.

“What was that, love cook?”

“Nothing. What type of sake is it?”

\---xxx---


End file.
